This invention relates to steering wheel locking mechanisms, and in particular relates to a mechanism which disengages the steering wheel from the steering shaft and which locks the steering wheel into this disengaged position.
Conventional steering wheel locks often use physical restraints which are exterior to the steering wheel and which have the disadvantage of being subject to forcing open. Other conventional steering wheel locks actually lock the steering wheel itself into a rigid position, thereby making the steering wheel liable to damage if forced too hard.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.